


Обряд, пошедший не по плану

by ilera



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe — Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean III: At World’s End (2007), Mystical Creatures, Norrington Needs a Hug, Post-Movie, Supernatural Elements, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Мистические существа, Норрингтон нуждается в обнимашках, Пираты Карибского моря: На краю света, Поцелуи, альтернативное развитие событий, все уползли, действие происходит после фильма, драма, закрытый финал, хэппи-энд, хёрт/комфорт, элементы сверхъестественного
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Джек Воробей хочет найти источник молодости, для чего проводит обряд, но в результате получает умершего месяц назад Норрингтона в полном адмиральском обмундировании и с длинным куском дерева в груди.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Обряд, пошедший не по плану

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

Джек прочел заклинание второй раз, взглянул на компас и убедился, что пентаграмма вновь не сработала. 

— Во время обряда ты должен быть один, — сказала ему ведьма. — Пентаграмма должна быть белой на темном фоне. Возьми эти камешки и разложи по пяти углам. Прежде чем завершить фигуру, положи в центр свой компас, потом выйди за границы пентаграммы и закончи линию. Следи, чтобы края были сплошными, без разрывов, иначе выпустишь наружу силы из другого мира. Чтобы закрыть портал, прочти заклинание наоборот, от последнего слова до первого. Если духи посчитают, что ты достоин их дара, компас заработает и, возможно, будет работать даже после окончания обряда. Но помни: как только ты вступишь внутрь пентаграммы, обряд завершится, поэтому сначала убедись, что получил желаемое.

— Ты уверена, что одной карты недостаточно?

— Зачем тогда ты пришел ко мне? 

— Почему духи просто не приведут меня к источнику молодости?

— Это слишком сложная магия. Если бы духи могли все, такие артефакты, как твой компас, были бы не нужны. 

Джек согласился, что компас надежнее. Он работал в руках Элизабет, но отказывался подчиняться ему, своему хозяину, показывая на все стороны света. Обряд должен был это исправить. 

Почему же заклинание не срабатывало? Ведьма назвала высокую цену за услугу, и Джек обязан был заплатить лишь после удачного завершения обряда. Ей не выгодно было его обманывать. 

Вновь поднеся лист бумаги к свече, Джек перечитал про себя заклинание. Неожиданно он заметил, что то, что он считал точкой, было небольшим отверстием — значит, зря делал в этом месте паузу. Еще раз проверив, что пентаграмма начерчена правильно, Джек огляделся. 

В комнату вмещались кровать, шкаф, стол и пара стульев, но главное — там было достаточно свободного места для пентаграммы. Джек решил умилостивить духов и не жалел извести: в центре пентаграммы мог бы поместиться он сам. 

— Давай, дорогуша, осчастливь капитана Джека Воробья, — пробормотал он и вновь зачитал заклинание.

Неожиданно в центре пентаграммы появилось свечение, компас подскочил от возникшей вибрации, и Джеку показалось, что он видит полупрозрачные силуэты каких-то существ.

— Джек Воробе-е-ей, — раздался протяжный шепот, — ты попросил тебя осчастли-и-ивить. Ты согласен принять наш да-а-ар? 

— Хочу, чтобы компас указал дорогу к источнику молодости. Вы можете его починить?

— Твой компас не сло-о-оман, Джек Воробе-е-ей.

— Послушайте, кто бы вы ни были, компас работает со всеми, кроме меня. Настройте его или сделайте что-нибудь еще. Пожалуйста?

— Ты просил о друго-о-ом, смертный. Мы выполним свою часть сде-е-елки. От тебя зависит, принять наш дар или отказа-а-аться. 

— Стойте! Эй! 

Но шепот стих, и воздух в пентаграмме стал прозрачным. Компас перестал подскакивать, и Джек шагнул вперед, пытаясь увидеть, что он показывает. Неожиданно его ослепила вспышка, а когда свет рассеялся, рядом с компасом уже сидел Джеймс Норрингтон. На нем была адмиральская форма, парик и шляпа, а из груди торчал длинный кусок дерева. 

— Элизабет! — закричал он и пополз к краю пентаграммы. Когда рука коснулась белой линии, его отбросило назад.

Джек удивленно таращился на Норрингтона. И это дар духов? Призрак умершего месяц назад человека? 

Норрингтон еще раз попытался выбраться и вновь безуспешно. Он остановил взгляд на Джеке.

— Воробей, что ты делаешь на «Летучем Голландце»? 

— Э-э-э…

— Беги, пока тебя не заметили! — на лице Норрингтона возник испуг. — Где Элизабет? Ей удалось спастись?

— Да, — ответил Джек, — ты ее спас.

Элизабет со слезами на глазах рассказала, какую жертву принес Норрингтон, и Джек тогда ответил: «На одного хорошего человека меньше, дорогуша, такова жизнь.» Однако увидев его сейчас, такого живого с виду, он подумал — а равный ли был обмен? Но этот выбор сделал сам Норрингтон, и Элизабет за него не отвечала.

— Где я? — спросил Норрингтон, оглядываясь. — Это не «Летучий Голландец». 

— Ты мертв, адмирал, — грустно улыбнулся Джек.

— Ты спятил, Воробей. 

— Посмотри сам, — и с этими словами Джек взял со стола свечу и поднес ее к краю пентаграммы, осветил торчащий из груди Норрингтона кол. 

Тот наконец взглянул вниз:

— Как?..

— Элизабет не видела подробностей, да и какая разница? Она сказала, что у тебя был шанс сбежать с нею, но ты решил остаться. Это правда? А то от милой Элизабет можно всего ожидать, — усмехнулся Джек. — Она, случаем, тебя не поцеловала? Всегда так делает, прежде чем оставить умирать. 

— Должен был оплатить грехи, — пробормотал Норрингтон. 

— О-хо-хо, не знал, что ты такой суицидальный тип.

— Не боюсь смерти.

Норрингтон говорил равнодушно, без эмоций, его лицо выражало лишь покорность судьбе.

— Действительно, чего ее бояться, когда ты уже мертв?

— Ты не понимаешь, — Норрингтон поднял голову и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. — Я был мертв задолго до смерти. Если бы ты видел, что творил Катлер Бекет… И виной этому — я.

Зрачки Норрингтона были странного белесого цвета, как морская пена, и Джек отвел взгляд. Он хорошо помнил, каким полным жизни Норрингтон был после Тортуги, теперь же… теперь он больше напоминал говорящую куклу, и Джеку это не нравилось. Впрочем, губернатор Свонн после смерти тоже был жалкой копией себя. 

— Ты так и не ответил, — продолжил Норрингтон, — где я?

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Джек. — Думаю, сейчас ты нигде. Между мирами. Черт его знает, ведьма не объясняла.

— Как я здесь оказался?

— Задаюсь тем же вопросом. Я тебя не вызывал, — вспомнив про глупых духов, Джек поставил свечу на пол и протянул руку. — Кинь-ка компас.

Норрингтон нащупал компас.

— Зачем он тебе?

— Дорог как память, — но Джек видел, что его равнодушный тон не обманул Норрингтона. — Слушай, тебе уже все равно, а мне нужен мой компас. Будь душкой, кинь его сюда. 

Норрингтон так и сделал, но компас отскочил от невидимых границ пентаграммы и снова упал к его ногам. Джек выругался. Как ему убедиться, что заклинание сработало и можно закрывать портал? Если попросить Норрингтона открыть крышку, компас покажет, чего хочет он, а не Джек. Нужно как-то заполучить компас, а для этого — пересечь линию. Замкнутый круг.

Пока Джек размышлял, Норрингтон дергал кол в груди, пытаясь то ли вынуть, то ли засунуть его глубже, однако тот не двигался. При этом его лицо оставалось невозмутимым, как у мертвеца. В этом была какая-то ирония.

— Ты вообще что-нибудь чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Джек с любопытством.

— Да.

— Что же?

— Пол под собой, — Норрингтон похлопал по нему, — и то, что на мне.

— А эту штуковину в груди?

— Как часть себя. 

— А сердце у тебя бьется?

— Воробей, — вновь эти страшные зрачки, — что тебе от меня нужно?

— Да ничего, — замахал руками Джек. — Это все духи.

— Духи, — на лице Норрингтона появилась тень усмешки. — Я мог бы догадаться.

— И нечего так на меня смотреть, — обиделся Джек. — Ты сам-то уверен, что не плод моего воображения?

— Значит, я попал в ад.

— Могу вернуть тебя назад.

— Как?

— Стоит мне прочесть заклинание, и обряд завершится. Правда, не уверен, что ты исчезнешь, — засомневался Джек, — компас же не должен исчезнуть. Зато я смогу сказать, что недоволен сделкой, и не придется платить ведьме. Ты можешь застрять здесь навечно, Норрингтон. Это будет похуже смерти, нет?

— Воробей, — Норрингтон подполз к краю и замер перед белой линией, — вытащи меня отсюда.

— Зачем? — хмыкнул Джек. — Я думал, ты хотел умереть.

Показалось, или белое лицо Норрингтона обрело краски? Равнодушное выражение сменилось недоумением.

— Да, я... не знаю, почему сказал это.

— А ну-ка, встань в центре пентаграммы, — велел Джек, встрепенувшись. Он тоже поднялся с корточек.

Норрингтон вернулся обратно.

— А теперь чего ты хочешь? — спросил Джек. 

— Ничего, — ответил Норрингтон спокойно.

— Подойди к краю.

Норрингтон подошел. 

— Зрачки больше не белые, — тихо произнес Джек, таращась на него во все глаза. 

Норрингтон выглядел вполне живым: кожа приобрела обычный оттенок, уголок рта нервно подергивался, он часто моргал, и в глазах промелькнул страх.

— Джек, — вдруг жалобно произнес Норрингтон, — мне больно.

— Где? 

Норрингтон дотронулся до кола и дернул. Неожиданно он задрожал всем телом и, вскрикнув, упал на пол. Голова коснулась белой линии, и его отбросило в центр пентаграммы. Джек чуть не бросился за ним, но в последний момент одумался. 

— Норрингтон, ты как? — позвал Джек.

Тот пошевелился и не сразу, но ответил:

— Нормально. 

Когда он поднял голову, лицо уже не казалось таким мертвым, хотя точно не было живым.

— Что за чертовщина здесь творится? — спросил Джек, глядя в потолок. — Я не хотел, чтобы он страдал, слышите?

— Прими наш да-а-ар, — прошелестело по комнате.

— Что с компасом, он заработал?

— Прими-и-и…

— Если я заберу его из пентаграммы, — сдался Джек, — он вообще не окочурится на месте? 

— Прими-и-и…

— Увижу ведьму — убью, — пробормотал Джек, когда шепот стих.

Из пентаграммы раздался смешок:

— Снова натворил дел, не задумываясь о последствиях? 

— Норрингтон, либо заткнись, либо помогай.

Допустим, он завершит обряд, и что тогда будет с Норрингтоном? Если он оживает, подходя к границе пентаграммы, значит ли, что он полностью оживет, выйдя за нее? Но тогда он умрет от раны, разве нет? 

— А если я не завершу обряд и сотру пентаграмму, — продолжил Джек вслух, — ты останешься ни живым, ни мертвым?

— Спроси что-нибудь полегче, Воробей.

— Чувствуешь рану?

— Нет. Мне еще раз подойти?

— Давай.

На этот раз по жилету Норрингтона потекла кровь, но он не закричал. Только губы дрожали, будто сейчас заплачет. Смотреть на это было неприятно. Норрингтон поднял руку и поднес к его лицу, но не дотронулся — уже запомнил, где надо остановиться.

— Может, все же настоящий? — еле слышно произнес Норрингтон. 

Брови Джека поползли вверх: это что же, Норрингтон считает его призраком? Не успел он задать вопрос, как тишину прервал уже знакомый шелестящий голос:

— Принимаешь наш да-а-ар, Джек Воробе-е-ей? Реша-а-ай, времени не оста-а-алось.

Ведьма не предупреждала, что духи окажутся такими болтливыми. 

— Сначала ответьте, выживет ли он? 

— Джек, просто сделай, что говорят голоса в твоей голове, — попросил Норрингтон с несчастным видом.

— Ты их что, не слышишь? — удивился Джек. Может, он и правда свихнулся, и все это ему только кажется?

— Мне достаточно одной галлюцинации, — лицо Норрингтона исказилось от боли. — Сделай хоть что-нибудь!

— Ладно, я согласен! — крикнул Джек вверх. 

— Принима-а-а?..

— Принимаю ваш дар, — прервал он.

Что-то подтолкнуло Норрингтона в спину, и он вывалился из пентаграммы прямо на Джека, тот еле успел подставить руки. Кол из груди исчез, но кровь на жилете осталась.

— Джек? — выдавил Норрингтон, поднимая на него вполне нормальные глаза. — Это правда ты? 

— Кто же еще?

— Предсмертные в-в-видения, — Норрингтон неожиданно запнулся, затем так же неожиданно притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Джек с удивившей его готовностью ответил. 

— Значит, ты тоже умер? — спросил Норрингтон с пониманием.

— Норрингтон, прекрати тупить, это ты вернулся в мир живых.

Джек смахнул с него треуголку, стянул парик: длинные темные волосы оказались забраны в хвост. Норрингтон смотрел сквозь него, глаза застыли, будто, он не вполне понимает, что происходит.

— Но я помню, как Тернер проткнул меня, помню… часть команды, часть корабля… 

Глаза Норрингтона закатились, и он начал оседать, Джек подхватил его перед самым ударом об пол. Приложив пальцы к шее, убедился, что тот жив, просто в обмороке, и на всякий случай расстегнул камзол и жилет, поднял рубашку. Как и думал, раны в груди не оказалось. 

Вспомнил, что говорили духи, и новыми глазами взглянул на Норрингтона.

— Значит, ты должен меня осчастливить? — Джек удивленно покачал головой. 

Если подумать, Норрингтон всегда ему нравился. Жаль только, они были по разные стороны закона, но сейчас это не имело значения. 

Воздух в пентаграмме замерцал, и Джек метнулся к столу, быстро схватил бумагу и начал читать заклинание. Воздух стал обретать видимость силуэтов, но с последним словом они исчезли. Линии пентаграммы побледнели, теперь еле выделяясь на полу, и Джек вздохнул с облегчением. Компас по-прежнему лежал в центре, и Джек его поднял, откинул крышку. Надежда, что компас исправили, исчезла сразу, как только стрелка закрутилась, нигде не останавливаясь. Выждав немного, он убедился, что компас его не слушается. 

За спиной раздался слабый стон. Обернувшись, Джек увидел, как Норрингтон приподнялся на локте и недоуменно оглядывается по сторонам. Видок у него был еще тот: окровавленный мундир, выбившиеся из хвоста волосы, изможденное лицо и… по-настоящему живой и выразительный взгляд. Раньше Джек не замечал, сколько эмоций скрывается в этих глазах.

— Где я? Что случилось? — голос слабый, но уверенный. — Воробей, что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — Джек подошел и помог ему подняться.

— Все как в тумане. Голова раскалывается, — Норрингтон подозрительно на него взглянул: — Чем ты меня опоил?

— Клянусь, ничем, — замахал руками Джек. Норрингтон покачнулся, и он подхватил его под локоть. — Приляг лучше, адмирал. Так и быть, можешь занять мою постель.

Норрингтон не возразил, когда Джек помог ему улечься, только следил за ним своими удивительными глазами. Поймав себя на том, что слишком долго на него пялится, Джек и не подумал отвернуться.

— Я умер, — неожиданно сказал Норрингтон и замолчал.

Джек вздохнул:

— Последний раз, Норрингтон: ты живой, я живой, мы оба не призраки и находимся в этом мире.

— Знаю, просто… я вспомнил, как умер. Это был не Тернер, а Дэйви Джонс, — Норрингтон часто заморгал. — Чувствую себя так, будто не спал целую вечность.

— Всего лишь месяц, — подсказал Джек. — И, кажется, мне придется заплатить ведьме.

— Какой ведьме?

Вместо ответа Джек показал ему компас.

— Твоя жизнь в обмен на то, что я желаю больше всего в этом мире, — произнес он с улыбкой. — Неплохая цена, а? Но не думай, что я с самого начала это планировал. Духи должны были починить компас, он бы привел меня к источнику молодости, после чего я бы отдал его ведьме. Если не сдержу обещание, то умру — таков договор, и я подписал его кровью, источник бы меня не спас. Но духи почему-то решили, что ты важнее компаса. 

Некоторое время Норрингтон молча на него смотрел, затем попросил:

— Дай компас.

Повернувшись на спину, он открыл крышку. Неожиданно стрелка замерла в одном делении от юго-юго-востока.

— Черт возьми, Норрингтон, ты думаешь об источнике молодости? — обрадовался Джек. — Вот уж поистине щедрый дар.

Норрингтон сонно заморгал и отдал компас, повернулся на бок и засунул правую руку под подушку. 

— Не знаю, я пытался. 

— Главное, что компас слушает твои желания, — отмахнулся Джек. — Остальное просто.

— Как с Элизабет? — Норрингтон закрыл глаза, но тут же снова их открыл. — Джек… мне снилось, будто я тебя поцеловал. 

— Это был не сон, — Джек присел на корточки рядом с изголовьем, убрал со лба Норрингтона прядь волос. — Но в твою защиту могу сказать, что ты был мертв.

— Я отдам тебе долг, Джек, — пообещал Норрингтон. — Даю слово.

— Найдешь источник молодости — и мы в расчете, — кивнул Джек.

Глаза Норрингтона вновь закрылись. Джек стянул с него сапоги и накрыл одеялом. Когда он решил, что тот уже спит, Норрингтон вновь заговорил:

— Тебе понравилось?

— Что?

— Поцелуй.

— Знаешь, как-то не успел понять, — ответил Джек с улыбкой. — Но это точно было не противно.

— Хорошо, — Норрингтон глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, тихо пробормотал: — Давно хотел это сделать.

Джек неожиданно подумал, что перед ним не настоящий Норрингтон, а призрак из пентаграммы. Не мог Норрингтон, которого он знал, этого хотеть. 

Джек сел на пол и склонился над его лицом, дотронулся губами до щеки. Из-под одеяла показалась рука, и Норрингтон притянул его ближе, открыл глаза. Не сомневаясь больше, Джек поцеловал его в губы, засунул в рот язык. Уж что-что, а целоваться он умел и любил. Норрингтон еле ответил, но Джек чувствовал, что это из-за усталости, а не от отсутствия желания. 

Он отстранился первый и стал наблюдать, как Норрингтон засыпает. Когда пальцы на его рубашке разжались, Джек поднялся и отправился стирать пентаграмму — больше она ему не понадобится.


End file.
